


Nick and the Candlestick

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [332]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Series, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: I know what I need, and I'll do whatever it takes to get it.





	Nick and the Candlestick

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 15 September 2016  
> Word Count: 366  
> Prompt: "Nick and the Candlestick" by Sylvia Plath  
> Summary: I know what I need, and I'll do whatever it takes to get it.  
> Spoilers: Post-series stream of consciousness, taking place nebulously after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Ariel  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I find it fascinating that a seemingly throwaway line could inspire so many things in my writing. No, that's not really correct. A lot of random incidents that are mentioned once in passing will grab me and make me want to know the story behind them. And this is one of those instances.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"A piranha  
Religion, drinking 

Its first communion out of my live toes."  
\-- Sylvia Plath, "Nick and the Candlestick"

 

I remember the First Lady trying to get me to go to church with her each Sunday. The President got her to relent for a few months, claiming that I was still adjusting. Both he and John Lyons had to work to talk her out of it, but she was a stubborn old bird. In the end, all it took to change her mind was me throwing an all-out screaming fit from the minute she tried to dress me in the short pants suit, to being dragged through the residence and into the limousine by two of the biggest Secret Service agents I'd ever seen, to said agents trying to pry my hands from the doorframe of the limo. I don't know that I've ever screamed at the top of my lungs for that long since. Thinking back on it now, since all of my memories have been returned, I was more insistent on not going anywhere near a church with the First Lady than I was with my own mother.

She did try to get a priest to come talk to me once after that meltdown of mine. It was probably two months later. He wasn't dressed like a priest, but I knew what he was. I caused more trouble that day. Actually, I was relatively mild in my acting out that day, but within three days, all of the expensive crystal vases in the East Wing were destroyed. What no one knows is that John Lyons actually _encouraged_ me to do that, though his initial push was for a pair of truly ugly crystal outside his office in the East Wing. Knowing what I do now about him, I'm not even surprised. He didn't want me straying from my destiny, but if he truly wanted me pliant, he'd have let Ann Rutledge have more contact with me when I was still young and relatively impressionable.

Not that it matters anymore, of course. I don't need churches or God or any of that. I know what I need, and I'll do whatever it takes to get it.


End file.
